Qu'estce qu'une finale ?
by NCISisters
Summary: PARTIE 1 en ligne


**Titre:** Qu'est-ce qu'une finale?  
**Auteur:** YiaYiabby (it's everywhere you wanna be :p)  
**Genre:** Délire total  
**Résumé:** Cadeau pour un concour de pronostics! Félicitation à notre SuperAbby! En gros, cette fic est bourrée de ship en tout genre (slash aussi) et est une "parodie" de la coupe du monde de football!  
**Disclaimers:** Pas à moi, quel domage! En plus je gagne pas d'argent!

Ce premier mois d'été avait été riche en émotions pour nos amis du NCIS, en effet, ceci participaient à la "Coupe des Organisations Gouvernementales Américaines de Football", plus connue sous le nom de COGAF. Et malgrés les efforts des équipes adverses, personne n'avait su battre la NCIS Team.  
Mais pendant combien de temps?

Un générique très connu des fans de NCIS retentit. La finale, NCIS contre FBI, venait de débuter bien que pour le moment, les joueurs devaient uniquement se pavaner devant les caméras sous le son de leur hymne respectif. Ils avaient l'air vraiment ridicule et commençaient à regretter d'être arrivé en finale. Une fois l'équipe du FBI ridiculisée à son tour, le match pouvait commencer. Les supporters hurlaient leur joie, tenant des banderoles aux couleurs... ou plutôt au nom de leur équipe préférée tout en sautant sur leurs sièges alors que Gibbs, capitaine de la NCIS Team, buvait son premier café de la soirée. De son côté Tony, plus rapide que l'éclair courait après une membre de l'équipe adverse qui n'avait pas le ballon alors que Kate se frayait un chemin vers les buts. Ducky, de son côté, affaiblissait la défense de l'équipe adverse en leur racontant ses souvenirs. La foule hurlait son soutient! Le nom de Kate était dans toutes les bouches, malheureusement, on annonça un blessé alors que le jeu n'avait débuté que depuis deux petites minutes.

En effet, Abby, courant vers Kate car il était convenu que ceux qui marquaient un but recevraient un bisou, c'était tordue la cheville et était tombée lamentablement au sol, on ne voyait plus que ses couettes ébouriffées dépasser d'un immense trou. "Complot" criaient les supporters! En effet, le chef de l'équipe du FBI venait de quitter le terrain avec sa pelle... L'arbitre siffla un carton rouge alors qu'un médecin arriva pour examiner Abby qui pleurait de douleur. Mais à peine fut-il arrivé pour examiner la scientifique que celle-ci se leva et se mit à courir vers le terrain en criant: "Je vais bien".On choisi Tony pour tirer le penalty, malheureusement, le jeune agent, déconcentré par la vue de Kate en pom-pom girl, tira sans regarder le ballon et envoya une motte de terre dans les cages. Un geste déconcertant.

Gibbs hurla de colère, rappelant par la même occasion une règle primordiale nommée règle n°12 puis parti faire les yeux doux à Ma'am Director qui, elle, parlait calmement avec Ziva. Ces deux femmes étaient remplaçantes. Malheureusement, le beau et grand Gibbs se fit rembarré par Ma'am Shepard car son haleine sentait le café, il décida donc de retrouver son premier grand amour... la machine à café. Une fois saoulé au pur arabica, notre Gibbs tituba vers le terrain et se cassa la gueule dans les bras de Tony. Il le regarda avec un air shooté et lui dit des phrases qui n'avaient aucune cohérence avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche en murmurant "T'es belle"... Tony tomba dans les pommes, les médecins précisant qu'il venait d'être intoxiqué au café.

Kate pleura, pensant que Tony ne survivrait jamais tandis que McGee se dirigeait vers les buts, inconscient de la peine de ses amis et marqua un but dès la 7ème minute de jeu! Un exploit! Et oui, à l'aide de son ordinateur il avait calculé l'angle et la vitesse nécessaire pour que la balle touche la barre et rentre quand même.

Les supporters faisaient la ola, heureux et chantant le générique de NCIS pendant que Tim, seul au milieu du terrain, se demandait où était passé le baiser promis... Il commença à pleurer, lui aussi avait le droit à un baiser. Abby se dévoua et l'embrassa longuement... puis le match pu enfin recommencer.

Le FBI répliqua au bout de ma première demi-heure, marquant un but phénoménal et inattendu contre le NCIS... inattendu surtout pour le gardien de cette période, Ducky, qui racontait ses souvenirs au poteau.

Le match continua, sauf pour Kate qui vit Tony revenir, plus en forme que jamais et fut prise d'une joie tellement forte qu'elle lui sauta dessus et l'embrassa langoureusement pendant que celui essayer d'enlever le soutient gorge de sa belle... l'arbitre siffla alors une faute et les deux joueurs furent séparés et la scène fut censurée.

De son côté, Gibbs, courut à la vitesse de la lumière, les fans étaient heureux et hurlaient son nom. Dans un moment de concentration intense, il tendit le bras, calcula son mouvement puis... pris un café.

Kate vint à ses côtés, encore contrôlée par ses hormones et se rapprocha peu à peu de lui, passant sa main dans son dos puis tentant un baiser timide. Gibbs fit tomber son café et se sépara de Kate pour en prendre un autre, râlant.

L'heure de la mi-temps sonna, les deux équipes étaient à égalité. Une pluie de publicités tomba à l'écran et une partouze commença dans les vestiaires du NCIS... car ils étaient une grande famille et que vu le nombre de shippers et de ships qui existent, on peut en conclure qu'ils sont tous amoureux de tout le monde... sauf Ducky qui restait dans son canard... euh... coin...

A SUIVRE...


End file.
